Road Trip Shenanigans
by anaBTRusher
Summary: Camille, Lucy and Logan go on a road trip. Craziness and awkward situations ensue. Humorous Lomille fluff, with hints of Kucy.


**Hello everyone! So, on June 25****th****, I sort of 'celebrated' a year of being on Fan Fiction. To add up to the anniversary, I decided to write a little story. I actually came up with this idea in late April, but never got around to writing it up until now. It's kind of weird, but at least it has some humor, compared to the other two I've written…This is set before Big Time Surprise, so Jo isn't back yet.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Road Trip Shenanigans**_

Lucy put her headphones on and sat on the car seat, along with her best friend, Camille. The two of them, along with Camille's boyfriend, Logan, were off to a trip to Malibu for a couple of days. Logan was in a popular boy band called Big Time Rush, along with his friends, Kendall, Carlos and James.

The rocker girl had formed a crush on Kendall while he was on tour with BTR. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Camille, who she always thought of as a best friend. She had found out about Kendall's previous relationship, which ended up hurting him, and she was reluctant to make any move because of it.

When Camille and Logan proposed going on a trip to Malibu, Lucy was immensely relieved. She felt the need to stay away from Kendall for a while in order to think her feelings for him over. In addition, James was flirting with her to the point of absolute annoyance, which added up to the awkwardness she felt.

As she stared outside the small window, up at the setting sun, she smiled to herself. This trip was sure to be liberating for her. When Lucy first came to the Palm Woods in LA, she never expected to meet so many people who liked her for who she was; even though she and Kendall hadn't started off very friendly, the rest had instantly embraced her in their clique.

"Hello, earth to Lucy!" Camille mocked, snapping the raven-haired girl out of her trance and making her turn her head and face the curly haired brunette.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked sloppily, eyelids heavy.

"We're almost here" Camille beamed, pulling out her headphones.

"Oh, that's great….I guess." Lucy replied with a sigh. The two girls, along with Logan, exited the small vehicle and headed for the hotel Logan had booked. As soon as Lucy's eyes fell on the huge building, she was stunned. It was a truly majestic one, and seemed luxurious as well. It must have cost Logan a fortune.

"Nice one, huh?" the brunet boy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ah-huh" Lucy nodded, her mouth agape.

"I'm glad you like it; now, let's get in!" Logan smiled at her and grabbed his suitcase. Lucy got her own baggage in hand, as did Camille, and the trio walked into the hotel.

The hotel was indeed prestigious on the inside, as Lucy had presumed. After a small entrance, the residents entered the reception room, which was relatively big, with yellowish gray walls, a table for the receptionist, and three leather pieces of furniture for anyone waiting to sit on; a couch, an armchair and a coffee table. From there, the three teens walked into an even bigger lobby, which included a set of couches and armchairs, packed with coffee tables. On the floor, lay colorful carpets and on the outer edges of the lobby, there were three elevators that led to the hotel rooms.

Lucy was mesmerized by the cornucopia of colors around her; the yellow of the walls mixed itself perfectly with the blue and green shades of the carpets and the brown and red leather of the couches. As a child, she didn't have the privilege of staying at such places, since her parents couldn't afford it. Now that she was inside the building though, she was fascinated, to say the least.

"Wait until you see our room" Logan commented. After making the necessary arrangements at the reception room, he was with the girls again, as the three headed for the room they'd be staying in; number 218.

The moment they walked in, Lucy practically screamed with excitement; it was far better than anything she'd imagined; right after the entrance, was a hallway that led to the beds. Next to them was a spacious bathroom and behind them a big balcony with a perfect view of the sea. The room was packed with a huge plasma TV and a free Wi-Fi connection. It was indeed amazing.

"Thank you so much Logan for all of this!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. She then walked to the balcony and smiled at how close she was to the sea.

"I love this" Camille whispered sweetly. "And I love you" she said to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan smirked, as his lips connected to Camille's in a love-filled kiss. The man moaned within the kiss, making Camille deepen it. They both pulled away when the need for air became too much.

"I love you too, Cam" Logan said softly, making the girl grin. They were about to lean in for a second kiss when Lucy walked back in. The moment she saw them, she inwardly cursed herself for 'ruining' their moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, playing with the red highlights of her hair. "I'll go to the pool for a while. Come with me when you're…ugh, done."

"Okay…that's fine" they said simultaneously, as Lucy bent down and searched for her bikini top and bottom in her suitcase. When she found it, she headed for the bathroom to change. Minutes later, she walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"Well, I kind of feel bad for Luce" Camille commented. "She will be alone down there."

"The feeling's mutual. But she's a grown up' I'm sure she'll be just fine. Besides, she knows that as a couple, you and I need privacy" Logan told his girlfriend.

"I agree…now, where were we?" Camille asked him, getting her mind off her friend. The brunette boy chuckled, pulling her close to him by the waist and kissing her yet again. His tongue instantly begged for entrance, tickling Camille's lips. The girl responded to his insinuated request, opening her mouth a bit, allowing Logan to explore every side of the wet crevice. The two slick muscles battled for dominance in Camille's mouth, Logan winning it in the end. Camille then pushed her boyfriend on the bed, straddling him. Breaking the kiss gently, she looked into her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you up for a quickie?" she asked. "I've always wanted to do this with you in a hotel room" she added, licking her red swollen lips.

"Heck yeah I do" Logan replied, his hands tracing her curves. He and Camille had consummated their relationship a long time ago, but they always did it either at Camille's or at Logan's apartment; this would be the first time somewhere else other than said places.

"You got everything you need, right?" she asked, winking.

"Yep. And you're on the pill, aren't you?" he inquired. The girl nodded, bending down to kiss his neck. "I want you _so _bad" she moaned into his ear, turning him on beyond belief.

"Hey guys, I got a little bored down…there" Lucy trailed off, looking at the couple right after entering the room. They didn't seem to notice her though, as they continued their tryst. "Um, guys?" she asked, clearing her throat. Still no reply. "GUYS!" she finally shouted, making them pull out suddenly and start fixing themselves.

"Oh, hey Luce, we were just…ugh, talking" they muttered simultaneously, trying their best to look presentable in front of her.

"Guys, it's okay" Lucy said. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. But I just wanted to let you know that I was kind of alone down there, so I decided to walk back here…Again, I wasn't expecting to see you two…in action."

"That's fine. We shouldn't have left you there either. So, how about we go out of this place and celebrate?" Logan suggested, feeling slightly guilty for what he did to his friend.

"I'd love that. Let me just put something good on first" she replied, as they prepped themselves up for a friends' night out.

They returned late at night, having had the time of their lives dancing, singing and just being themselves. When they entered the room, they fell on their beds exhausted.

"That was…fun" Logan commented. "We should totally do that tomorrow."

"And the day after tomorrow, and the day after the day after tomorrow" Camille added. "Those four days are bound to be fun."

"I know right?" Lucy chimed in. "But for now, let's just sleep, shall we?"

"Yeah, I'd go with that" said both Camille and Logan, as they all fell asleep.

~o~

Lucy woke up about four hours later to find Logan's and Cam's beds empty. The young woman cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Where could they be at _seven in the morning_? After making her bed and fixing her clothes and hair up, she went to the balcony, only to find no one there. Even more surprised, she headed for the bathroom to take a short shower and brush her teeth. Right before walking in though, she heard a medley of grunts, silent moans and curses.

"Oh god, this can't be…" she said. Were her friends actually _having sex _in there? She rolled her eyes pouting, as the aforementioned sounds slowly came to a halt. Then, Lucy heard someone unlock the door and open it, revealing Camille half-naked. The young woman let out a loud scream when she looked at Lucy.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" the raven-haired rocker told her. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone" she added, inwardly groaning and trying to hide how pissed off she was. Seconds later, Logan came out of the bathroom fully dressed, looking at Lucy with wide dark eyes.

"Tell me you didn't hear us…" he began.

"I did hear you, but never mind" she replied. I was about to go to the bathroom, and then I heard you, so I waited outside."

"Oh god. Were we too…loud?" Camille asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

"We promise we'll never make you feel that uncomfortable again" Logan chimed in.

"Thanks guys. But let's forget about it now and start the second day of our trip, shall we?" Lucy suggested, trying to end the awkward conversation.

"Yep, let's do this" the couple agreed.

~o~

The three of them spent the rest of the day out, going about anywhere; from the beach to a restaurant to a café to shopping, taking thousands of photographs along the way. They had completely forgotten about the morning incident.

They returned to the hotel at about midnight, again after a day of partying. Lucy headed for the balcony allegedly to talk to a friend of hers-while in reality, she just wanted to relax a bit alone-, as Logan and Camille were alone yet again.

Lucy kept on talking to herself to make it look like she was speaking to a friend over the phone. She couldn't bear to run into them making out or something one more time, not only because she hated ruining a couple's private moment, but also because she didn't want to feel uncomfortable seeing them together. Since she was in love with someone who probably didn't like her that way herself, watching Logan and Camille kiss was really painful.

As she pretended to call someone, she could hear Logan and Camille mumble, hinting that they weren't doing anything like before. She sighed, knowing that the feeling of awkwardness had begun to wear off._"__Let's just hope they won't start being all smooch-y again" _she thought.

~o~

"Logan, I think we were kind of mean towards Lucy. I mean, she probably doesn't like seeing us together…" Camille told her boyfriend, as the two of them were sitting on her bed. "Besides, today's little incident must've been really awkward for her."

"I know" Logan replied. "But still, she went to this trip knowing you and I are a couple. We're teens; we're supposed to do this kind of stuff together."

"I get that, but she's probably feeling really uncomfortable by now. Let's not make it worse for her. We can refrain from being…intimate for a couple of days, can't we?"

"Sure we can" Logan chuckled. "Oh, what a smart girlfriend I have" he added, placing a soft kiss on his girlfriend. When they pulled away, there was a smirk on the brunette girl's face. "You know, since she's outside, a bit of making out wouldn't hurt anyone" she said.

"I know…but we only have a couple of minutes before she ends that call. Let's make use of 'em" he replied, pressing his lips to hers once more, as she deepened the kiss.

~o~

Lucy stopped her blabbering after awhile. She was relieved that the curtain had been pulled in front of the large window, blocking the view of her room. In that way, she couldn't see anything that happened inside it.

"_Well, at least things won't be so awkward again" _she thought as she sat on one of the chairs of the balcony. Staring at the sea below her, she instantly thought of Kendall. What was he possibly doing by now? Was he having a good time? Or did he want to be with someone else other than his friends and family?

Lucy sighed at the last thought. She secretly hoped that Kendall liked her back, but he probably didn't. Though he had sort of sung a really romantic song to her and stood up for her when her parents dismissed her new style, he still seemed to not be over his ex. Lucy knew that she'd have to let him get over Jo before she made a move; she didn't want to ruin their friendship by doing something stupid.

At that point, a cold breeze started blowing, making her shiver. Not wearing a jacket, she was sure she'd catch a cold if she stayed outside for just a few more minutes. The dark-haired rocker stood up, and walked to the room. Right before walking in though, she made sure not to cause another awkward situation again.

"Um, guys?" she called out. "Are you…doing anything? I need to walk in." Not getting a response, she groaned. After two more tries, she was convinced they were 'in action' again. Lucy sighed.

This was bound to be a very long trip.

**And that's a wrap! So, this one was sort of weird, as I said before. I sometimes can't understand how ideas come to me; one time, I write sad ones, and another, funny ones. IDEK anymore…**

**Now, here's a little announcement; this short story will be the last I post on here for a while. As I've said, I've started writing an original fiction on Fictionpress, which I need to finish.**

**So, review and let me know what you think of what I've mentioned! Love you all! **

**~Ana**


End file.
